


Rose

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin jolted with surprise, turning to look at his boyfriend and flushing when he caught sight of the rose, looking away to Michael's face as he swallowed a spoonful of cereal. "Good morning."</p><p>Michael walked in, getting a cup of coffee and setting his rose down as he got out bread to toast, joining Gavin on the opposite side with his coffee and jam-slathered toast when it finished, setting the rose gently between them. They ate together in silence for a while, before Michael piped up.</p><p>"So, you know I'm not Ray, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

He had to admit, the last thing he'd expected to wake up to that morning was a red rose on his nightstand. Michael looked at it strangely, wondering if he was still dreaming. He sat up, picking up the rose and finding that no, this was real and happening, and looked at it. He twirled the stem gently, smiling a little at the beautiful flower.

He got up, setting the rose down as he did his typical morning bathroom things, coming back out and picking it back up when he finished. He walked out to the kitchen, where Gavin was sitting at their island counter eating a bowl of cereal. Michael leaned on the door frame, rose still in hand. 

"Good morning."

Gavin jolted with surprise, turning to look at his boyfriend and flushing when he caught sight of the rose, looking away to Michael's face as he swallowed a spoonful of cereal. "Good morning."

Michael walked in, getting a cup of coffee and setting his rose down as he got out bread to toast, joining Gavin on the opposite side with his coffee and jam-slathered toast when it finished, setting the rose gently between them. They ate together in silence for a while, before Michael piped up.

"So, you know I'm not Ray, right?"

Gavin spluttered, bits of cereal littering the counter in front of him and milk dribbling down his chin. Michael cracked up, quick to laugh at his boyfriend's misfortune, only stopping when Gavin cleaned up and was glaring at him. "Of course I know you're not Ray, you sausage."

"So why the rose?" Michael asked, still confused about the flower he woke up to. Gavin flushed, looking down as he mumbled something.

"Say again, Gavvers?"

"I said, since you had such trouble finding a rose during our last Let's Play, I thought I'd get you one." Gavin's cheeks were red, and he refused to look up, knowing just how corny he was being. Michael stood up, putting his dish in the sink and refilling his coffee before walking over and kissing Gavin's cheek as he grabbed his rose.

"You're too fucking cute sometimes, Gav." he mumbled, blushing lightly and hiding a smile as he sipped his coffee and went off to take a shower. The Brit watched him leave, smiling, pleased that Michael had liked the rose so much. Michael took it around with him everywhere that day, even tucking it behind his ear without care when they left the house. 

So it wasn't really a surprise when by the time night came, the flower was wilting, having had no chance at getting some water. Michael was upset, he never got a flower as a gift before so he'd forgotten the vital thing it needed to stay fresh. He put it in a tall cup, having no vases in the house, pouting at the mostly-wilted flower, feeling genuinely upset over it.

"Michael, what's wrong, love?" Gavin asked when he saw his boyfriend looking at the flower yet again. The curly-haired man turned to him, frowning and brows furrowed. "I ruined it. The first flower I ever got and I fucking ruined it already. Typical move."

Gavin laughed quietly at his lover's innocence and upset, kissing him gently and pulling him into a hug. "It'll be okay, Michael. And if it does wilt, then I'll get you a new one, I'd buy you as many roses as you like to make you happy." The man still pouted a little, but hugged back. "All I need is one from you to be happy." he mumbled, and Gavin kissed him again.

In the morning, Michael's rose was almost back to full health, and he was happy once more. Since then, every time the rose wilted, Gavin would buy a new one before it died, so Michael could always have a lovely blooming rose on his dresser, to remind him of Gavin and their love.


End file.
